


The First Stones On The Chain

by BunnyLexicon, pepperonipizzaroll



Series: The Weighted Fate of Faarün [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Found Family, Gen, Grandpa McDonald, Other, distrust and misunderstandings, mentions of dead characters, spelling errors in the previous chapter shall be corrected as well, tags will be updated as I go, that includes the archive warnings, when updates happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLexicon/pseuds/BunnyLexicon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperonipizzaroll/pseuds/pepperonipizzaroll
Summary: When the Threads of fate split apart and take a different path, our heroes have a much more challenging fight against them ahead.Not all fights can be won with magic and swords however, and sooner or later all splits come back to its source. Will they be strong enough to pull through, or will a misunderstanding cause the End of the Universe?





	1. When The Line Is Drawn And Then Twists All Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I apologize folks for all the edits I've been doing. I'm not used to AO3 and had to fix a technical issue with the notes! Thank you for understanding!
> 
> This is an AU where wonderland did happen, They are just coming back from Wonderland.
> 
> Magnus /almost/ lost his body, and the planes are not going to shit at the moment. The boys still have all their other losses and injuries that they're recovering from however. They're reporting about what the actual fuck happened in wonderland at the start of this. 
> 
> My friend Frankie helped me fix as much as they could (which they had to do a lot). So thanks Frankie.

Today was not the best day for the Tres Horny Boys. They had to deal with the shit storm that was Wonderland, almost died several times, lost a few abilities, and now two of them were plotting the murder of a certain corrupted man to avenge Julia, since those asshole liches stole the memory of that from the third. The Bureau of Balance was silent when they returned. No one was there to greet them, which suited the boys fine.

They didn't expect much when they got back. It was close to three AM when they finally landed. The walk down the halls was quiet, as if magic had been used in a way to make things more tranquil. All of that ended once they entered the director's office.

No one could have expected the shit storm that they walked into once they entered Lucretia’s office. She looked disappointed and sad.

“Oh, boys, I wasn't aware that you three were returning so soon. I will be with you in just a moment. I need to deal with Angus first.”

The THB’s hadn't even noticed the small detective, surprised yet not at all surprised to see the kid crying. What was a surprise was how the kid was still awake this late at night.

“W-wait wait wait! I-I didn't do anything bad, though. I-I-I just wanted to know if you knew why I was collecting silverware! I know it was important but I honestly can't remember, and I wanted to know if it had to do with the void fish!”

“I'm sorry, Angus, but the fact that you, nor anyone else, can remember means that you're a potential security risk and a thre-” The Director didn't get to finish her remark, Magnus picking up the kid like he was a paper weight right out of his chair.

“What. The fuck. The kid can’t even cast a proper mage hand yet and you want to lock him up? Listen to what you're saying for a moment.” Taako was not having a good day. They just got back from Wonderland, still hurt and tired as all fuck, and now, for some damn reason, The Director wanted to put a child in jail. She wanted to put _Angus_ in **_jail_**. He was three seconds away from just magically incinerating this entire emotional bullshit fun fest of exhaustion. "You want to lock up a child. A child. Is this the level of bullshit we've sunken too? Because if so, I want to know where the hell to go where we don't send kids to prison for being awake past their bedtimes."

Magnus had already handed Angus to Taako. He wasn't about to deal with whatever hell Taako would create if he didn't know the kid was safe, and if that meant feeding his friend’s ego a bit, then it was a win win. But if he had to restrain Taako, that would be a losing battle.

Taako carefully shifted Angus slightly, holding him a bit closer to himself and closer to his hip, as if that would protect the kid more from The Director's words. He was not having anybody's bullshit today; he was tired, and cold, and he felt nasty, and then The Director pulls this shit. Angus was tearing up, clinging to Taako as if he was scared the wizard would suddenly disappear.

“D-did I do a bad job on my l-last report? W-what did I do that was bad?” Angus was terrified, small tiny hiccups laced with his words. His small mind was racing, trying to comprehend what he could have possibly done that was so bad. Adults being mad or disappointed in him was never a winning combination for Angus. Taako kept his normal lazy smile on his face. His voice, however, showed concern.

“Hush, pumpkin, you didn't do anything bad, I promise. Well, nothing bad that would make The Director react like this.” Taako steadied his gaze to The Director, not at all looking amused. “We are literally talking about a kid who can barely cast cantrips being a threat, are-are you guys hearing this?”

“I'm sorry, but until we can figure out what exactly happened, Angus is going to have to stay in the detainment cells. It _won't_ be permanent, just until we can figure out what happened.” The Director truly looked miserable about the idea, her eyes looking exhausted; however, she was not going to change her mind.

"Right, and how exactly long is that going to take!? Robbie is still in the detainment cells and it’s been months!"

"We don't know know how long it could take. we only know that-"

Merle was getting frustrated from The Director's question dodging, as well as Taako’s yelling. He was more than ready to cast Zone of Truth just to ask her how the actual hell they had gotten from point A to point M. It was at that moment that shit hit the fan. A magical aura filled the room, and, for Taako, everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Jay at monstercapitalism over on tumblr for having to deal with all the anons and asks I send them.
> 
> I know this is super short for a first chapter, and I'm really sorry about that! But think of this like a test? I need to see if people actually like this. I'm not... Use to sharing my works to be honest... So yeah.
> 
> I'm really sorry, I know this isn't good, but I know I can do better
> 
> Please feel free to comment any suggestions on how I can make my writing more steady. I know it's sort of all over the place, but feedback would be awesome!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. In Which the Lines are broken by a sweet as fuck axe to the Soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Tear, and The First Mend.

The room went silent as the wizard was slammed into the wall, and even quieter when the shelf above him collapsed on top of him. Angus was the first to break the silence, asking Taako if he was okay. His mentor had a good grip on him, Taako taking most of the blow. When no reply came, he wiggled out of Taako’s grip as much as he could to face his mentor. Normally such a blow wouldn't do much other than hurt like a bitch, but all three of the Tres Horny Boys were still gravely hurt and hadn't properly rested yet.

Angus couldn't see much; Taako was holding him at too odd an angle. What he could see were the tiny drops of red running down his mentor's forehead. The shelf had landed on his head. “S-sir…? T-Taako……?”

Magnus and Merle quickly ran over to their friend, moving away the shelf and the books that were on it. Angus looked fine, other than a minor scrape on his knee, but Taako was out cold. Merle focused as much as he could, casting Mass Heal Wounds on everyone in the room.

Magnus made sure sure the shelf was far enough away so if it fell again, it wouldn't land on anyone. Setting a warm hand on Merle's shoulder, he offered the cleric a small smile. “Thank you. I know that probably hurt a lot because your magic’s still a little fucked up.” After making sure Merle was fine and Angus was unharmed, he gently picked Taako up as if he thought the wizard would shatter and no longer be there, and in turn Angus, who was trapped in Taako’s iron grip.

Magnus wasn't sure what exactly had just happened. One moment they were arguing with The Director who, for some reason, wanted to throw Angus into the brig next to Pringles; the next moment a spell was cast and Taako hit the wall so hard that he heard a sickening crunch of something fragile breaking or snapping. It had all happened so fast that Magnus was looking all over the room to figure out what had happened. His answer wasn't pretty.

Lucretia’s gloved hand was still smoking lightly, the familiar smell of a spell being cast to cinders, the magical cool down of the magic in the conduit after being released. Taako and Leon had called it burning a spell slot, whenever the umbra staff smoked, or whenever the goshapon machine released fog. It only took him a moment to put two and two together before he checked on Merle. He was still awake and grumpy, but not hurt by whatever magic that was. As gently as he could, Magnus shifted the two wizards in his hold, as if to shield them from the world. Merle was staring at The Director, a frown on his face.

“Director…… Explain what the actual FUCK you just did.”

Lucretia looked horrified at what just happened. That spell was supposed to gently knock a child to sleep, but Taako was no child, nor did he have the assumed height of one. The spell had tried hard compensate Taako's height and assumed extra weight.

The drawback being Taako didn't actually _weigh_ very much in the first place.

Magnus adjusted Taako again, worried about the bleeding the small wizard had on his head, and even more so for the smaller wizard’s worry. “Director, I highly suggest you rethink your actions, or….. Or…..” Magnus was not one for making threats; he sure as hell didn't want to threaten a friend.

Or even possibly a former friend, if today's actions were anything to go by.

“Magnus, M-Merle please listen I-”

“Save it director. We-” Before Merle could finish, he was cut off by the door to the office opening.

“Davenport!!!”

Merle thought for a moment before opening his bag and pulling out a small item wrapped in cloth. He tossed the package to the small gnome man, his eyes still on The Director. “Take care of that, won't you.”

“Davenport!” With that, the room was quiet once again, the light from the artificer’s chambers lit up the room in a gentle glow.

“We're going to go to our dorm now, we're going to rest, and we're going to come back here only when you're ready to apologize, Lucretia. Do you understand?”

“I…..” Lucretia didn't finish her sentence, still looking mortified.

When they got no reply, they left the office without a word.

 

The walk back to the Tres Horny Boys dorm was long and short. An odd combination, yet none the less possible.

“You kids go on ahead, I need to check on something real quick. Official cleric shit and all that. I'll be back in about ten minutes.”

Magnus glanced at his friend, knowing exactly what the cleric was planning from the direction he was heading. “Okay, I'll keep on eye on the fort, then. If you're not back in ten minutes, though, I'm turning your room into a trampoline room.”

Merle snorted, not expecting that one. “I'd love to actually see you try, that would be damn amazing.” With that the dwarf was off.

Magnus hit the elevator button, and down they went. Glancing down at the two in his arms, he frowned. Taako still wasn't awake, and Angus looked very pale, not meeting his gaze.

Once they arrived at their dorm, Magnus set the two on the couch near the fireplace, frowning when he saw the blankets that were usually there were gone. Carey must have stopped by when they weren't here and borrowed them for a fort. “Angus, I'll be right back okay? I'm just gonna grab something from my room super duper quick.”

Angus didn't fully register Magnus’s words, too preoccupied with his own thoughts. Taako, unconscious or not, had a pretty good grip on Angus. He was trying to cover as much of the boy detective as he could from whatever threat was after him earlier. Angus was still worried about his teacher not being awake. He could hear his heartbeat and feel him breathing, but it was of little reassurance to the boy detective. He was anxious about whether or not The Director would order someone to get him.

That anxiety didn't lower when a pair of calloused yet gentle hands pried him away from his teacher and covered him in a blanket.

“I need to check Taako out a bit more, Ango. And if Taako goes from being out cold to being asleep, we don't want him hurting you if he gets a night terror.” Magnus offered the boy detective a small smile, hoping to help calm him down. “Plus, you need a bath, and probably some food. We all do, honestly, but how are you still awake Ango? It's way past your bedtime.”

Angus took a deep breath, trying hard to not throw a fit. He was a big boy after all. “I…. I understand….. But I don't think I can sleep after that, at least until I know…..”

Magnus ruffled the kid's hair, smiling. “I get it, Angus, but you gotta take care of yourself, too. Tell you what, if you go shower real quick, I can make us some super early breakfast.”

Angus was about to protest before his stomach let out a very loud growl. A diet of skittles and cookies wasn't a very filling one, nor was it a healthy one. But no one really told him ‘no’ on the moon. “Okay… I- you promise to get me if Taako wakes up….. Right?”

Magnus smiled, glad the kid was down to compromising on this. “Of course, Angus. Now go wash up. When you're done, the pancakes should be ready.”

With that, Angus scampered off to the bathroom. Magnus turned on his stone of Far Speech, frowning. “So, how goes the cleric stuff, Merle? You okay?”

“Oh, you know. Nerd kid has everything in his room organized, so pretty easy. It might take a few trips, but I can get most of it on the first one. How's Angus and Captain ‘Obviously Cares About Other People’?”

Magnus set a cast iron pan on the stove, already making the pancake mix. “Ango’s taking a shower. He didn't want to, but I think a shower will help him relax a bit. That and the promise of food was good enough for him. Taako still isn't awake, though, no thanks to The Director…..” Magnus carefully poured the batter into the pan, flipping them once they started to bubble in the middle.

“Magnus.”

Magnus frowned, knowing that tone. “Merle, she-”

“Magnus, she hurt our friend, I get that, but I really think we need to figure out what happened before we make rash decisions!” The sound of something falling and a quiet oh shit could be heard before the line cleared again. “Look, she didn't follow us, and she sure as hell hasn't sent anyone after us. So clearly something is up for this to even happen. Is it possible that wasn't even The Director?”

Magnus froze, thinking for a moment. While that would explain a lot, no one could look that appalled at their own actions other than a person who everyone puts their trust in. It had to have been her, unless it was her evil sister. Lucretia probably would have mentioned if she had one, though, since they get reprimanded for forgetting about not talking to the Red Robes. “No, I'm sure it was her. She… She looked pained to do those things….” Glancing down at the flip wizard, he frowned, noticing how off Taako’s breathing was.

“Can you heal him when you get to the room? Like, not with magic but medical shit.”

“I can try. I'm not sure if that Wonderland crap is fully gone or not, but I can damn well try.” Merle swore under his breathe before giving Magnus a quick ‘I'll call you back in a minute.’

Magnus set the pancakes on a plate, getting the next batch ready before frowning and turning off the stove. Raising his voice a bit so he could be heard over the sound of water. “Ango, you got a change of clothes here, or do I need to ask Merle to stop by your room?”

“I should have some in Taako’s room, sir. Taako makes me keep some in case our magic lessons get messy, or if I spill juice…. Which I dang darn don't!” The sound of the shower went off, the fans of the vent being the only noise from the bathroom. “..... Mister Magnus, can you please get my clothes from Taako’s room? I forgot to grab them before I took my shower.”

Magnus laughed a bit, figuring as much. “Sure, where are they though?”

 

Once the boy detective was dressed, Magnus handed him a big plate of pancakes. Merle had checked in only once, dropping off a good chunk of Angus's things into the spare room they had while Angus was changing.

“You need any help with your hair, Ango?”

“No sir! I just need to let it sit is all.” Angus frowned, noticing Merle wasn't back. “Where’s-” Angus was cut off when the door swung open.

“I'm here, I'm here. Keep your pants on kid. I needed to do my cleric shit and what have you.” Merle was carrying a box from the kitchens; it smelled like beef and spices. “I got us some food, since I figured none of us want to cook or whatever shit.”

“Hey! I'll have you know I made pancakes, thank you very much. None of them burned or turned out goopy. Tell um, Angus!”

Angus couldn't reply. He had three pancakes in his mouth, looking all too happy to have real food for once. All that came out was ‘mmmph mmph hmp‘ as he ate the fluffy pancakes.

Merle grinned, ruffling the kid’s hair. “Must be some pretty good shit then, ey, Angus?”

The boys all ate, talking and acting like nothing was wrong, until Angus finally fell asleep in his seat, his head being pillowed by his hands. As carefully as he could, Magnus picked Angus up. He made a beeline for Taako’s chaotic room, since the lights were much darker in there.

“Do you think you can lift him up and set him in the pocket workshop? I can examine him in there and then we won't have anyone busting into the room and making me slip on the stitches.” Merle was grabbing the medical kit from the kitchen, relieved he kept it stocked for more than the usual emergencies.

“Good idea, Merle, I think I can do that. I just gotta….” As careful as he could be, Magnus lifted up his friend.

“Good. Let's get to work then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for Reading! Me and Frankie both worked On this, which is why they've been added as a Co writer, I couldn't do this without them saving my butt xD
> 
>  
> 
> Go check out their tumblr is you got the time, it's peizzarolls! They got really cool art they draw sometimes and stuff! They're really talented!


	3. In Which Taako Finally Fucking Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle and Magnus take turns watching over Angus and Taako. Taako finally wakes up, Magnus relaxes a bit, and Carrot Stew is had. Magnus talks about his best friend A Little bit too, it's easier that way for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has had ZERO editing, I just want this out so I can have something posted.
> 
>  
> 
> Gotta love when your brain hates you rifp

Taako couldn't really remember the last time he was knocked out, not bothering to keep track after he reached his 30’s. However waking up while being carried by someone was new to him, even more new was how gentle said person seemed to be with him as he was set down on something soft, and covered him in something warm.

It was confusing, and made Taakos heart twist in that painful emotional way he always tried to ignore. He hadn't gained full control of his body, but he could hear worried voices. They sounded familiar, he just couldn't place why they did. Who the hell would care about him enough to be so gentle? Kravitz wasn't here, he's always so cold. Whoever this is was rather warm.

“Merle, That hit didn't actually kill him did it…..?” The cleric was watching their friend pace in front of the Couch, a pile of furs and blankets covering The Wizard resting under them

“Keep your pants on Magnus, I've already casted heal wounds over an hour ago! He's breathing, his stitches are clean and so are his wraps. He just needs the rest is all.” Merle huffed, understanding Magnus’s worry, but it was out of their hands now. “I'm gonna check on the boy wonder, keep an eye on Taako okay?”

Before Merke could leave the room Taako shifted in the pile of furs, burrowing deeper under the soft warmth. The voices seemed to get more gentle, as if they didn't want to disturb him. “Taako, you with us buddy?”

“Cinco minutos más tía Dia..." Taako’s throat felt raw, like someone poured molten silver in it and ripped it out.

“...... I have no clue what that means but you need to wake up kid.”

The elf cracked one eye open, peaking out from under the soft cocoon he was wrapped in. It took a moment, but he started to recognize Magnus and Merle. Taako wanted to ask _“Hey shitheads, you wouldn't mind telling me why I feel like shit, would you?”_

But all that came out was a very quiet squeak.

Magnus crept over to the elf, a look of concern on his face. “Hey buddy, how you feeling?”

Taako squinted at the Human, frowning. His voice was only a whisper, but he was able to say one word. “Hurts.”

Merle placed a hand on Taakos forehead, frowning. “ _Shit_ kid, You're burning up. Magnus, keep an eye on him okay? I'm gonna head down to medical and get a few things s-”

Taako couldn't hear what else Merle was saying after that, the void of unconsciousness dragging him back into its quiet Embrace. He could've sworn he heard cursing before everything faded.

 

 

 

When Taako opened his eyes again, he was confused. There had been something going on, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was. The Director was there; as was Angus, Magnus, and Merle. However after that it was all a blank. There was something after that, but that was blurry too. Something about checking on Angus, but that didn't feel right.

The idea of standing up wasn't a particularly attractive idea, his stomach and head felt like they had been smashed. The elf did manage to sit himself up however. Glancing around he noticed most of the lights were dimmed, a frequency relaxing for those with night vision. Magnus was awake on the Recliner, reading what appeared to be the book Angus gifted him at candle nights.

Taako let out a quiet cough, frowning. His throat felt like dried leather, he wasn't going to be doing much talking anytime soon. He was able to muster up a single word however, though it was barely a whisper and horribly cracked. “Magnus?”

Magnus looked around the room, seeing Taako sitting up he set his book down and walked over to the elf. “Taako, holy shit you're awake. Here hold on let me just…” Magnus reached over to the side table, grabbing the mug that was set there. “Here, Merle said you need to drink this shit, should help with not hurting and shit.”

Taako took the mug, slowly drinking its contents. He was relieved to see it was some flowery herbal Tea, gagging down Thick medicine was not on his list of things he wanted to do currently.

“Taako do you remember what happened? You got fucked up pretty bad by Gravity.” Magnus glanced at the door to Melres room. He just got the dwarf to sleep, he shouldn't wake him.

Taako shook his head no, frowning. Communication was going to be a real bitch until his throat didn't feel like sandpaper. “Note?”

“Note? I don't- oh! Yeah hold on. I think angus left one of his notebooks near here….. Got it!” Magnus grinned and handed Taako the pad of paper and a pen. “Your throats gonna be raw for a bit, sorry about that.”

Taako merely shrugged, already writing on the paper. Clearly there was some work to be done, even if he didn't want to stand up for the next week.

_‘Where is everyone?’_

“Merle and Angus are asleep right now, it's like… seven in the evening. You've been out of it for almost a day, we were starting to get worried….”

_‘Are they okay? What about Lucretia and Davenport?’_

Magnus bit his lip, reading the words. Taako didn't remember what happened, or maybe he didn't see it in the first place. How do you explain that your boss sent you flying into the wall so hard your stitches ripped opened again? He knew Taako already had trust issues, telling him could fuck everything up majorly, as could not telling him.

A true cats 22

Fuck

_‘I want to see them, all of them, something happened and no offense Maggie but your face is saying shit hit the fan majorly, also tell anyone I wrote this shit and I'll burn your shirt or something, idk I'm fucking tired man..’_

Taako slowly tried to get off the couch, letting out a quiet squeak when Magnus lifted him up. “Merle said you're not allowed to move until tomorrow. You're gonna rip your stitches before Merle can check you over properly. Do you want something to eat or drink? You're probably at least a little tiny bit hungry.”

Food was still a tense topic for the elf, even after the Knowledge the Chalice offered the Wizard. Six, almost seven years of guilt and unease did not easily disappear overnight.

 

He was making progress with Angus's help however, Angus was helping all of them in a way. The Suite had never been cleaner ever since he started his magic lessons with Taako, Taako complaining that it was hard to teach In such a messy area, but too lazy to move it to the library. Taako's room was still in chaos, but it was in its own way organized. Magnus couldn't remember ever really cleaning the living room area or the den, even though that's where a majority of their time was spent.

Magnus never brought it up, since Taako never talked about it, he knew better than to open that can of worms. He still wasn't sure if it was Taako who kept the suite clean or if there was an actual cleaning staff. Taako didn't make much sense to Magnus, he'd keep the den area clean but not his own room?

“I made some stew, your stomach should be able to handle that, right? Merle said you could handle it anyway.” Magnus set Taako at the table, Glancing at the clock.

  
“It's a carrot stew, You like carrots right?”

_‘Carrots are good, they're good for your eyes and hair. Easy on the stomach usually and they come in different colors usually.’_

_‘Magnus what recipe did you use, it's been awhile since you've cooked.’_

Magnus just grinned sheepishly. “It's something my best friend used to make, it's been a long time since I've made it.”

_‘They'd be proud I bet, it looks really good.’_

Taako didn't comment on the best friend thing, it was easier for Magnus to talk about his best friend, then his Wife. He deserved that much at least.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all Enjoy this! I'm so sorry that it's so late, and it isn't that good. Between Mental health (which is improving, I promise) and me getting ready to go back to college, I've been very busy.
> 
> ANY AND ALL FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED. y'all think it sucks? Tell me! 
> 
> Y'all think it's good? Then tell me!
> 
> Think it's meh? Tell me!
> 
> Feedback is really needed and even if it's something small like "I like how you choose Carrot stew instead of potatoe stew."


End file.
